Alain de Costaroix
Alain de Costaroix is a noble-borne boy and former member of Kael'thas' Sunwing forces. The last known living member of House Costaroix, Alain seemingly has much to live up to, but he is less than keen about reclaiming the estate and belongings of his house. For the past two decades, Alain has resided in the shattered world of Outland, experiencing many life-changing and loyalty-changing situations and adventures. Over the course of twenty long years, Alain has transformed from a cocky, impatient and bratty noble boy into a maturing, compassionate and patient young man. Appearance It is perhaps not difficult to believe that Alain is of noble birth when one looks upon him. Framing his gentle and shaven visage, long brilliant crimson hair flows down past his shoulders to his back, with unique bangs going from the side of his head down to his chest. Large emerald eyes always seem to be brimming with curiosity and magic both, and he is quick to turn his lips up in a smile or a frown, not bothering to hide his emotions at most times. Despite his status, Alain is very rarely seen wearing jewelry, usually citing keeping track of them as "a pain". As one who feels at home in the wilds with animals as much as he does in a court of highborn men and women, Alain can be found in a wide variety of clothing, mixing from stuffy and luxurious pantsuits to form-fitting leathers. He is, however, quick to prefer clothing that is easy to move in, and is usually seen wearing leather or mail when traveling or in a combat mission. The scent of pine often accompanies Alain, though if asked if he wears perfume he'll more than likely give a flustered or annoyed answer leaning towards 'no'. His voice carries a youthful tone, and the highborn boy is quick to sound enthusiastic or annoyed depending on what he thinks of a situation, though he is always quick to hold his tongue should his voice not be necessary. Personality Alain's personality can be described as a wide range of average youthful emotions despite his general maturity, often bouncing to and fro from an enthusiastic (perhaps overly so) manner to a gentle calmness befitting a noble and a tracker alike. Quick to laugh and quick to frown, Alain is not one to hide his emotional state--not any longer. In spite of being a noble, and contrary to that stereotype of the haughty self-important highborn, Alain carries with him a deep care for those around him, though he will often refute such claims with a reddened face when pointed out. Perhaps unsurprisingly given the circumstances of his birth, Alain carries a large vocabulary, which perhaps contradicts his young age quite a bit. His words may even be seen as antiquated compared to the modern language commonly used among both the Alliance and the Horde... at least in Thalassian and Common. Indeed, Alain has a great deal of trouble speaking in the Orcish language, and is much less confident in his words when doing so, even leading to the occasional stammering and backtracking to correct previous statements. Combat Alain employs a unique style of combat nor normally seen among the rangers and Farstriders of Silvermoon. Calling an animal companion at his side, instead of choosing to be at range with a bow, crossbow or rifle, Alain opts to employ bladed weapons in melee combat, in a similar way to the Mok'Nathal hunters, albeit with a more elegant style befitting a sin'dorei. While the half-ogres use a pair of axes and throwing versions of those weapons, Alain employs a bastard sword, able to be swung with one or two hands depending on the situation, as well as knives for swift and sneaky melee strikes and accurate throwing alike. Conveniently, the animals that Alain befriended in particular are deadly in combat, and instead of these companions supplementing his combat or the noble boy relying too heavily on them, he instead works in tandem as a direct equal with them. With either his raptor, warp stalker or wolf, Alain forces the enemy to focus on one opponent at a time while the other one attacks from behind or the flank, making him nearly unparalleled against a single foe. Multiple foes require more creativity, however, and Alain is quick to employ sweeping slashes to cleave in wide arcs while his swift companion lunges at individuals with sharp claws and teeth. Alain has a secret weapon when it comes to an animal to call upon, but he is incredibly reluctant to do so when near allies due to how destructive it has proven to be. History Early Life Firewing Point Travels in Outland Sha'tari Skyguard The Shattered Sun Offensive The Years Pass By The Sunguard Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders